


Holding A Tiger By The Tail (Audiofic)

by 4persephone



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Horrible situations followed by equally horrible decisions, IncandescentlyAngry!KananJarrus, Kanan Jarrus : The Daddening, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4persephone/pseuds/4persephone





	Holding A Tiger By The Tail (Audiofic)

Podfic of this story is now available here as requested...

In the wake of a disastrous undercover mission assigned to Ezra by the Rebellion Intelligence Service, the Specter Crew attempts to clean up the mess...

https://www.dropbox.com/s/eaog31f9et1if88/htbt.mp3?dl=0


End file.
